5 Times
by xAlennahx
Summary: 5 Times Haruka sneaked into Rin's house and one time Rin sneaked into his. RinHaru. Wasn't sure if this was K or T so I rated it T! Just some kisses though :) Has a sequel now! It's called 3 Times.


**5 Times**. A RinHaru oneshot

**Yaoi/Slash:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **5 Times Haruka sneaked into Rin's house and one time Rin sneaked into his.

**Genre: **Friendship and Romance. Some slight angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

**UN-BETAD.**

**The first time.**

Haruka was often alone. His parents both had important jobs and neither were home most of the time. One would say he was accustomed at sleeping alone.

He wasn't.

In fact, he hated it.

He didn't have to sleep in the same bed or room with somebody to get some sleep, but at least someone in the same house. This was exactly the reason why the young boy sighed loudly when he came back from a little party at Rin's and he saw his house was empty.

'Who leaves his 10-year-old son alone anyway?' He thought. He saw his mom had left him a little note and some food, saying they _might _be back tomorrow. He ate the food, grateful it was fish and prepared a bath for himself. Sometimes he was envious of his other friends. Rin was probably eating with his parents and little sister. Same for Makoto, who had just gotten twin siblings.

After a long bath he dried himself and dove in his bed, hoping sleep would come soon. The house, which had sounded silent a mere few minutes ago, seemed to make noise now. Stairs creaked and wind howled through the hallways. He silently wished that his mother had told him earlier she would leave. He could've stayed at someone else's. Makoto's parent's never minded and neither did Nagisa's. But he didn't want to sleep with Nagisa, because the boy was way too loud and bouncy. He didn't want to go to Makoto's either because he would bother the parents and their babies. Though he doubt they would mind, he wouldn't disturb them with his childish fears. That left Rin.

The walk was quite long though. He looked at his alarm clock. It wasn't that late yet but he wouldn't be able to sleep for at least 3 hours.

He put on some shoes and a jacked, and jogged to Rin's house. He faltered when he was finally in front of his door.

'I would bother them if I knocked wouldn't I?' Deciding he wasn't going to knock, the silent boy walked to Rin's room, disappointed when he saw the lights were out. He looked around trying to figure out what to do. He almost wanted to give up and head home when he saw a few little stones on the pavement. He remembered this movie his mother watched last week, where a man wanted to ask a girl something and had thrown stones to her window.

Haruka thought the movie had been ridiculous.

His mom and Rin found it romantic.

He glared at the stones as if everything was their fault.

In the end he decided to try it.

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

It wasn't working. Haruka decided to try one last time and threw a little harder.

_TOK._

"OUCH!"

Haruka almost fell backwards in surprise, when he noticed Rin had already opened his window and he had thrown the last stone against his head.

"Haru? What are you doing here?" Rin was still rubbing his forehead.

When he didn't answer Rin sighed. "Come up then."

Haru nodded and with a little help he climbed up the window. It wasn't an easy task, but in the end, they figured it out. When Haruka was in he immediately dropped himself on the bed.

"Tired." He mumbled. Rin laughed at the display.

"Make some room, weirdo. You're taking the whole bed." Haruka did as he was told and Rin lay down next to him.

Haruka opened one blue eye and looked at Rin. He was slightly surprised the other boy didn't ask any questions. As if Rin could feel his confusion he opened his eyes and looked back.

"Makoto told me you're alone a lot. Are your parents away again?"

Haruka nodded and blushed slightly when he saw Rin's bright smile.

"Don't worry you can sleep here as many times as you want! You just have to sneak out again before my parents find you." Haruka nodded and closed his eyes.

He smiled while he fell asleep. He wasn't even surprised when it turned out it was the best sleep he had in a long time. Even though the night was pretty short, since Rin kicked him out a few hours later.

**The second time.**

The second time Haruka sneaked into Rin's room was because Rin asked him to. The boy had called him late in the night, asking if he could come over. Haruka had no idea why, but he had agreed anyway. When he arrived at Rin's, the window was already open. He could hear voices from inside. Shrugging he called Rin's name and asked if he could help him up. Rin came to the window and nodded.

Haruka saw immediately that something was wrong. When he had finally climbed inside he realised why. The voices he had heard outside where Rin's parents'.

They were having a fight. He looked to the bed, where Gou was sleeping.

"She didn't want to sleep alone."

Haruka nodded. He went to the bed, hearing Rin following him.

"You got some music?"

"Yeah!" He grabbed an old iPod he had gotten from his older nephew and lay down next to Haruka. They both put in one of the buds and turned up the volume. They stayed like that the whole night, occasionally falling asleep.

**The third time.**

When Haruka learned Rin would leave for Australia, he didn't know what to do. He decided to swim in the tournament because Rin asked him. Because he was afraid it was the last time they would swim together. He wasn't surprised they won.

He was surprised at how happy Rin was.

He wasn't surprised either, that when he left for a midnight walk his feet brought him to Rin's house.

Rin was leaving tomorrow.

Rin was _leaving _him_. _

_Tomorrow._

It made Haruka feel all bad and sick and he really didn't like the feeling. He hadn't said anything though. He wondered if Rin had expected him. The window was open. This time, he didn't need Rin's help to get in.

Rin sat up when he saw Haruka and didn't say anything. He just motioned with his hand and Haruka followed his silent request.

"Knew you'd come."

Haruka didn't reply. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Rin and pushed his nose in the other's hair. He felt rather than heard Rin chuckle. Arms wrapped around his middle.

"Good night, Haru."

"Night Rin."

Haruka left the following morning while Rin was still sleeping. The next time he saw Rin was the day he made him cry.

He had never slept so bad as the night after. As he cried in his pillow he had never been more happy his parents weren't home.

He didn't miss them.

He missed Rin.

**The fourth time**

When Haruka learned Rin was in Japan again, he was shocked.

And angry.

He had known things would be bad between them. The last time he had seen Rin he had made him cry. But he had hoped Rin would at least tell him when he was back.

Obviously, their former friendship was not worth that to him. It made Haruka sad. So after they came back from the old pool, Haruka cooked and brooded while he ate his fish.

Makoto told him not to worry about it (and to eat, so that's why he was eating), but he was worrying about it anyway. He didn't like this relationship with Rin one bit.

He wasn't so sure he liked the new Rin at all, but in his mind, Rin was still Rin.

Just maybe a bit of a different and older Rin. When his plate was clean, like Makoto asked him, he put on his shoes and jacket. If he went now, he could still catch the tube.

He didn't hesitate until he was right in front of Rin's school.

He stared at the door of the pool. It should be easy to get in, but he had no idea where Rin slept. He sighed. He should listen more to Makoto. After gathering his courage for a few minutes he made his way in.

Once he was inside he looked around, hoping something would help him find Rin's room.

No such luck of course. He walked out of the pool, through the locker rooms and walked through the hallways until he found the dorms. He looked at his phone. It was 00.30 already. No wonder the school was so quiet. He would'nt be able to catch a train back until 5 a.m. He sighed again. How did he get into this mess again?

He looked around and almost smiled when he saw there were names on the doors. Though it wasn't alphabetically, finding Rin's room wouldn't be so hard now.

It was 1.15 already when he finally found the right room. He went to knock when he paused again, just before his fist touched the door.

What if he would disturb Rin's roommate?

What if Rin wasn't there?

He dropped his hand and frowned at his feet. He could just wait in front of the door, till somebody noticed him but that might take a few hours. Besides, he came all the way to Rin's room to give him a piece of his mind. With new determination, Haruka lifted his hand again and knocked softly with his fist on the door. He held his breath as he heard someone curse on the other side of the door.

"Haru?" Rin sounded surprised and Haruka thought he might have forgotten how to breath. He watched as Rin sighed and moved his hand through his hair, making it even messier. He watched as Rin tilted his head slightly up and as a frown appeared on his face.

"What are you doing here?" The question shook Haruka out of his stupor and a blush spread over his face. "Ah…I…" He sighed and looked down. He came here to say what he thought and now he couldn't seem to get out a word. It didn't exactly help that Rin only wore some pants. It only made Haruka feel more flustered.

"Say something or I'll shut the door."

Haruka looked up at that. Just when Rin made to close the door Haruka seemed to remember how to speak.

"Ah Rin wait."

"What?"

"I… You'r back."

"No shit."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Why should I?" The question made Haruka step back in surprise. _Why _should he? Why was Haruka so angry? So _sad?_

"Come in." Haruka stared at Rin in surprise, but listened to the command anyway.

"Sit." Though said softly, the word was harsh.

"Talk softly, Nitori is sleeping."

'Nitori must be the roommate.' Haruka thought to himself. Rin lay down next to Haruka.

"So," he whispered "why are you here exactly?"

Haruka shifted uncomfortable. He took a deep breath and looked Rin in the eye. Rin looked tired, his hair was messy and there were bags under his eyes. Even so, his eyes burned, like they always seemed to do to Haruka. The look Rin was giving him made him spill. "You didn't tell us, I mean, you didn't tell me. Why not? I missed you. We all did and you didn't even tell us when you were back."

Rin looked taken back. "You missed me?"

"Of course." Haruka nodded. He felt better now he said all those things. "You used to be my best friend."

Rin rubbed his face. He looked even more tired with a hand over his face and his shoulders hunched, Haruka noted. He wondered what had happened in Australia.

"Haru what am I going to do with you?" Haruka shrugged.

"Take of your shoes and come here."

"What?" Haruka's eyes widened. Rin was pulling back his covers to get in.

"I said, get in. You can't go back right? And we will wake Nitori if we keep talking." Haruka nodded. That made sense. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that he would be sleeping next to Rin again after all those years though.

He kicked of his shoes and, after hesitating for a few seconds, he took off his shirt. He lay down next to Rin, trying to take as little of the bed as possible. After a few minutes, Rin grunted annoyed and slung an arm over his side.

"Relax, else I can't sleep." Haruka let out a deep breath and nestled into Rin's chest. He lay down his head against Rin, listening to his heartbeat as he slowly fell asleep.

Haruka wasn't surprised when he woke up to a high pitched scream and Rin getting up hastily, cursing in English and threatening his roommate. Instead of getting up, he just nestled his face deeper in the pillow, which smelled like Rin.

**The fifth time**

The next time Haruka found himself in front of Rin's room he was very confused. Rin had been angry when he won there match and Haruka couldn't understand why. When he knocked Rin pulled the door open in a harsh manner.

"What do you want?"

His tone was different from last time. It was angry and made Haruka flinch. He didn't like this one bit. "You are angry."

"You're very good at stating the obvious, aren't you, Haruka?" Haruka flinched again at the use of his name. Rin never said it like that. Rin never even said his full name. Not even after he had gone to Australia.

"Why?"

Rin sneered at the question. "You didn't even goddamn try. You're out of form. This win means nothing." The door was slammed in Haruka's face. He felt like crying.

Instead, he turned around and walked away briskly, deciding to jog home. He really didn't want to be in a train now.

'And whose fault is it that I'm out of form?'

**The one time Rin sneaked into Haruka's house. **

Haruka was staring at his wall. Makoto had dropped him off at his home, telling him he'd come by tomorrow. Haruka hadn't missed the sad look the other had given him.

He felt numb.

Almost empthy.

They had won that day, but he had lost.

He could still hear the words.

_Haru. I win. This means I'll never swim with you again. Never._

_….Never…._

Rin would never swim with him again.

He would never swim with Rin again. He didn't know how long he had been staring at his wall. He had gotten hungry, but hadn't bothered to get up. A sound came from his door.

Haruka stared at it. The sound repeated itself. Somebody was knocking. He stood up and walked to the door. He slowly opened it and blinked.

Rin.

"Rin."

Rin was there, standing in the rain.

"Rin." He repeated. He almost wanted to reach out, to see if he was really there.

_Haru. I win. This means I'll never swim with you again. Never._

Haruka's eyes widened as he heard the words repeating themselves in his head. He took a frantic step back and threw the door shut into Rin's face.

"Oi, Haru, open the door!" Haruka didn't listen. He slidded to the ground, his back to the door. He closed his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear more.

_Never again._

The knocking wouldn't stop, so Haruka got up quickly and ran to his room, throwing himself on his bed. Tears streaked his cheeks. He fell asleep like that, hands still covering his ears.

He was woken up by the sound of his name.

"Haru."

"Haru please wake up."

He opened his eyes to see Rin hovering over him. His eyes widened and he wanted to scoot back, but was unable to.

"R-Rin! What are you doing here?"

Rin frowned. "You shut the door in my face. I climbed through your window." Haruka nodded slowly.

"You cried." Rin frown turned deeper as he looked at Haruka's cheeks.

"And whose fault do you think that is?!" Haruka snapped angrily. He had enough of Rin's behaviour. Rin had the decency to look guilty. Haruka just stared at him, waiting to say something.

After a few minutes Rin sighed deeply and opened his mouth.

"Look Haru…"

"Don't! I don't want to hear it. I get it, you don't want to swim with me. _Never _again. Now leave me alone." He hiccupped a slight sob. He refused to look away. Rin looked panicked.

"No! Nonono, that's not what I wanted to say. Just please listen for a second." Haruka crossed his arms, glaring at Rin. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You're what?"

"Don't make me repeat it." Rin snapped, causing Haruka to flinch.

"Shit. Don't make that face. I mean it when I say I'm sorry. The face you made earlier… I just couldn't…" Rin swallowed. He reached out, stroking his thumb over Haruka's face.

"I'm so sorry Haru."

Haruka smiled. "It's okay Rin." Rin's face broke into a slight smile, the frown disappearing from his brows. It had been awhile since Haruka saw Rin smile like that.

Haruka felt the other stroke his cheek again and he leaned into it.

"Haru."

"Hmm?"

He didn't get an answer. Instead, Rin put his lips on Haruka's lightly, as if testing boundaries. Haruka responded by threading his hands in Rin's red hair, tugging on it softly to get him closer. Rin moaned softly, moving so he could crawl into the bed. He leaned closer to Haruka, kissing him deeper. Haruka turned his head a bit.

"Can't breathe."

Rin laughed. "Sorry." He moved so he was lying next to Haruka. They both yawned.

"Let's sleep." Rin nodded. Haruka put his head on Rin's shoulder, his nose buried in the other's hair.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we now?"

Rin chuckled and Haruka could feel his shoulder shake. "Boyfriends?"

Haruka nodded. "Okay." Rin laughed again.

They were silent for a few minutes. "Rin?"

"Hmm what now Haru?"

"Will you swim with me again?"

Rin tightened his hold on Haruka and kissed him softly.

"Of course."

**A/N **

**The end! Hope you liked it, leave a review if you want to read more of those, maybe a different pairing? Or just leave a review about what you think :) **

**With love,**

**Alennah**


End file.
